Guided missiles and the like usually have a warhead distinct from the other components of the vehicle, and contained in or comprising a portion of the missile body. One type of warhead utilizes a fuel/air explosive (FAE) technique, in which a highly combustible liquid or gas is ejected in a cloud over the target. The cloud is usually in the form of vapor, droplets, or a mixture and mixes with the ambient air or with an oxygen supply ejected with the fuel. After a brief delay for the cloud to spread the fuel/air mixture is detonated, resulting in a large area explosion which is particularly disruptive. The technique has also been used in bombs and artillery shells.
In a missile, the fuel/air warhead is still a separate section requiring its own structure.